


Tattoo

by LucoLoco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucoLoco/pseuds/LucoLoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade finds out that Sally has a tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Shoulder" fill for Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo

The first time Lestrade sleeps with Sally, he doesn’t see the tattoo, mostly because they act on impulse and so in a rush, most of their clothes are still on.

The second time they sleep together is when he gets to see it. They take it slow the second time, Lestrade taking the time to explore Sally’s body. Lestrade slowly kisses every inch of her torso, taking the time to lick and suck on her nipples (spends a good amount of time here when she can't help but cradle his head), eventually making his way down to hip bone until his reaches her pubic hair. He kisses above that for a bit before reaching the folds of her sex. He presses kisses to them, licks a long slow stripe up, before finally parting them and putting his tongue on her clitoris, flicking there. He takes his time licking and sucking her, eventually putting his thick fingers inside her, and smiles when he feels her grab at his hair. He tells her she's so wet, and this makes her whimper. He continues to lick and suck on her clitoris, even when he feels her clench around his fingers in orgasm, groaning out his name. He stops when he feels her finally loosen her grip on his hair.

Lestrade kisses back up to lay with Sally for a bit. They’re not finished, of course, but he wants to let Sally recover before they continue. He comes up to Sally’s face and kisses her. They kiss languidly for some time before he feels her grab his prick and slowly jerk him off. He moans into her mouth as he feels himself harden in her grip. They spend several minutes like this before he decides to flip her over onto her stomach.

That’s when he sees it on her right shoulder.

It’s just a simple design. A black bird, wings out. Nothing else. But it’s unexpected.

He lets it distract him for about ten seconds before he continues on. He kisses the back of Sally’s neck and kisses down her spine.

He comes back and kisses the bird. Sally giggles. Lestrades huffs with a smile. She probably realizes what he did, but he doesn’t say anything. Not yet. He will ask about it later.

Lestrade then holds himself up by his arms, and pushes his cock slowly inside Sally. He can’t see her face, but he hears her gasp. He pulls back and pushes in again. He hears her breathe more loudly. He slowly picks up speed. He sees Sally turn her face to see behind her, to look at him. He leans in to kiss Sally’s jaw and lick up to her ear lobe and bite it. Eventually, because he wants to feel her body beneath his (and maybe because his arms are a little tired), Lestrade lays on top of Sally. His pace slows down because of the limitations of the new position, but he continues to fuck her, jerking his hips into her slowly.

His eyes wander to the bird again. It moves when she moves under him. He almost laughs at the thought that it almost looks like it's flying.

As he lays on top of her, he places his lips on her cheek and kisses to her mouth. Sally lifts her head up to give him easier access. Lestrade loves this position. They both can’t come from it, but he loves feeling Sally's warm body under him, he loves fucking into her like this. It’s silly but he feels like he can somehow protect her like this while making her feel good.

However, Lestrade wants her to come again, so he pulls her with him so they’re both on their left side and begins to fuck her.

That’s when he looks down and sees it again. He wonders when she got that tattoo, why she got a bird, if there’s any personal significance to it or if she thought it was pretty (he thinks it is).

He realizes he’s slowed down so he picks up the pace. Lestrade slides the arm under Sally to grab the breast across her body and roll her nipple between his fingers. It’s not the most comfortable for him, but when Sally whines at the touch, he’s determined to stay like that. With his free hand, he begins to rub her clit.

He can feel Sally getting close again so he keeps at it. It’s a lot to coordinate, but Lestrade is determined to make her come again. He pulls on her chest to pull her closer to him. She turns her face towards him so she can kiss him. She puts her free arm behind his head to pull him into the kiss. She’s whimpering now, and Lestrade can tell she’s about to come. He hopes he can keep this up for her.

He breaks the kiss so he can whisper into her ear:

“Oh god I can feel you you feel so good you’re so close just come for me Sally come on my cock I need to feel you please Sally please”

What he says to her plus the low rumble of his voice and the warm breath on her ear is too much, Sally whines loudly as she comes again. The muscles clenching his cock feels so good, but it’s not quite enough to make him come. He fucks her through her orgasm until she removes her arm from behind his head.

Lestrade pulls out of her and starts to jerk himself off. However, Sally turns around and slides down and takes his cock into her mouth. She bobs her head up and down on his cock and it feels nice, but when Lestrade looks down and she looks back up at him with those beautiful eyes of hers, he can’t handle it. It doesn’t take long before he alerts her to his impending orgasm. Sally swallows it down, though some of it dribbling out the side of her mouth.

He pulls her up and kisses her. There’s still some of his cum in her mouth but he doesn’t mind.

They kiss slowly for a bit before they break apart to cuddle. Lestrade thinks this is nice. He loves sex but he also loves holding each other, and with Sally it feels right. He runs his hand up and down her back before he remembers.

“You never told me you had a tattoo before.”

**Author's Note:**

> Always welcome to concrit, and pointing out of grammar mistakes/typos/plotholes/etc.


End file.
